(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to in-home bedding for domestic pets, and more particularly relates to a portable pet bed apparatus mountable to a side of a conventional bed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is quite common for pet owner's to share their beds with their beloved pets, especially cats and dogs. Such bed sharing, however, is not true for every pet owner, whether they are allergic to pet dander, or whether they simply do not wish to. Such non-sharing of the owner's bed may especially be true when traveling or when not sleeping in one's own bed.
Accordingly, it is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved pet bed apparatus that can be side mounted to a bed assembly.